The present invention relates to an actuating device of the type provided with an actuating element and means for manually operating the actuating element, particularly for moving the actuating element between an operative and a non-operative end position. In detail, the present invention relates to an actuating device typically used for handling elements during metalworking processes, e.g. in welding lines of the vehicle body construction industry.
In metalworking processes, the actuating devices are usually provided with manual operating means (in addition to or substitution of pneumatic operating means) by means of which the movement of the actuating element (between its operative and non-operative end positions) is usually triggered.
Typical actuating devices used in the vehicle body construction industry and provided with manual operating means are clamping units or power clamps, pivoting units or power pivots, gripper units, pin clamps and retractable locating pin packages. By way of example, in clamping units the actuating element comprises a piston rod connected to a fork linkage. The group consisting of the piston rod and the fork linkage moves between two end positions, thereby displacing an articulated lever mechanism which, on its turn, causes a clamping arm to rotate.